Fio de Ariadne
by Lady Bee
Summary: De qualquer modo, ela já estava perdida. Hentai alert!Milo x Shina
1. Fio de Ariadne

_**Fio de Ariadne**_

_**Say it's the same sun spinning in the same sky**__**  
**__**Say it's the same stars streaming in the same night**__**  
**__**Tell me it's the same world whirling through the same space**__**  
**__**Tell me it's the same time tripping through the same day**__**  
**__**So say it's the same house and nothing in the house has changed**__**  
**__**Yeah say it's the same room and nothing in the room is strange**__**  
**__**Oh tell me it's the same boy burning in the same bed**__**  
**__**Tell me it's the same blood breaking in the same head**_

Ela olhou para as altas paredes feitas de folhas que se erguiam a sua volta. A noite escura não dava nenhuma pista sobre o caminho e era bem provável que depois de algumas horas ela estivesse tão perdida que nem mesmo se recordava da saída. Como ela havia parado lá, nem mesmo sabia.

O Labirinto de Minos, em baixo do palácio de Creta, já não existia mais. Apenas a réplica feita de heras ocupava todo jardim mórbido da mansão. Um gosto peculiar para jogos perigosos e ela caiu tão maravilhosamente bem na armadilha. Ela, mesmo com sua esperteza e habilidades, não conseguiria sair de lá sem ajuda e não esperaria por ninguém.

Gritar era impossível, não havia uma viva alma ali dentro, apenas ela e as estátuas clássicas pontilhavam o caminho tortuoso, todas elas imagens de belas mulheres. Com sorte ela chegaria ao centro e quando a manhã chegasse alguém a ajudaria.

Ela tropeçou pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez. As sombras projetadas pelas arvores ganhavam ares fantasmagóricos e, mesmo que ela negasse, no fundo sempre teve medo do escuro. Um temor irracional, mas muito persistente.

Ela se ergueu novamente e olhou para a estátua com atenção. A imagem de uma mulher seminua com uma coroa de flores sobre a cabeça. Parecia tão real que ela não se impressionaria se a figura de mármore falasse. Talvez fosse uma obra da Medusa. Tantas figuras brancas tornavam aquele lugar ainda mais desagradável, como se ela fosse a próxima vítima. Medos irracionais...Ela era muito dada à eles.

Se seus estudos estivessem certos, no centro do labirinto haveria uma fonte e neste lugar estaria a relíquia que ela deveria levar de volta ao Santuário. Apenas um símbolo de amizade e boa vontade entre dois deuses cansados de batalha. Athena considerava aquele um presente adequado à Poseidon.

Dizia-se que a tal relíquia tinha poderes mágicos e servia para monitorar os oceanos, mas Shina não sabia como. Também não era importante, tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era encontrar a jóia e levá-la para Athena, algo que ela não estava tendo o menor sucesso.

Segundo a lenda, a pérola pertenceu a Anfitrite, a esposa de Poseidon. A rainha dos mares, uma nereida, era dona de notória beleza. A jóia foi dada a ela logo após sua aceitação ao pedido de casamento feito por Poseidon. Segundo Athena, era justo que a jóia retornasse ao tesouro do Deus dos Oceanos.

Um milionário ignorante adquiriu a pérola e a tornou parte de seu elaborado jardim. Aparentemente, o homem tinha um fraco por mitologia e achou interessante colocá-la no centro de um labirinto. Ironias a parte, Teseu era filho de Poseidon e foi ele quem venceu o Minotauro dentro do Labirinto.

Aquela história estava perdendo a graça...

Shina tropeçou mais uma vez. Estava escuro de mais para enxergar qualquer coisa. A amazona olhou para o alto e encarou o céu estrelado. Aos poucos a lua entrava em seu campo de visão. Já era quase meia noite e ela não tinha a menor perspectiva de conseguir algum avanço.

O clarão proporcionado pela lua cheia ajudou a iluminar o caminho. Foi quando ela olhou para o chão e se deparou com a causa de suas quedas freqüentes. Um fio finíssimo de cor escarlate estendia-se pelo corredor de heras, quase como uma armadilha travessa para fazer alguém tropeçar. Se este fosse o caso, estava funcionando muito bem.

Ela diria que uma criança estava por trás disso, se houvesse a menor possibilidade de uma criança conseguir sair do labirinto. Isso fez estalar uma idéia em sua cabeça cansada. Shina lembrou-se da princesa Ariadne.

A princesa de Creta que deu a Teseu um novelo de linha para marcar o caminho e saber como sair do labirinto. O fio tinha duas pontas, obviamente, uma levava a saída e a outra levava ao centro da armadilha. Shina precisava da pérola, não deixaria aquele lugar sem cumprir sua missão, mesmo que a desobediência fosse tão apelativa.

Ela seguiu o fio em direção ao centro do labirinto. Suas pernas corriam ao máximo possível para aproveitar a claridade efêmera fornecida pela lua. Não estava sendo fácil manter o ritmo, o cansaço já estava dando seus sinais.

Por sorte aquela não era uma missão perigosa e ela se deu ao luxo de deixar a armadura na entrada do lugar. Caso precisasse a armadura atenderia ao seu chamado legitimo e ela estaria protegida, enquanto o perigo não vinha ela usaria apenas sua túnica leve, bem apropriada para o calor daquela noite.

Não demorou muito para que ela finalmente avistasse a fonte com uma bela imagem de uma sereia, esguichando água por suas mãos unidas. Adornando o pescoço daquela figura, um pingente com uma pérola do tamanho de uma bola de tênis de mesa. Ainda que não fosse um artefato divino, o brilho da pérola já valia uma fortuna incalculável.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco, com a mão estendida, pronta para capturar a pérola e deixar aquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas sua atenção foi desviada para outra coisa. O fio escarlate permanecia esticado e ao segui-lo com os olhos ela encontrou o carretel de madeira, seguro nas mãos de alguém cuja presença ela ainda não havia notado.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram diante da presença de um estranho. O brilho da lua não era o suficiente para permitir que ela enxergasse o rosto do estranho.

- Finalmente. – a voz do homem disse com tom de impaciência. Era uma voz familiar – Já estava começando a duvidar das habilidades da "Mulher Cavaleiro".

Ela então conseguiu ver o rosto dele. Uma surpresa que ela não esperava, mas ele estava ali, usando sandálias e túnica grega, com seu rosto levemente arrogante.

- Milo de Escorpião? – ela questionou.

_**Say it's the same taste taking down the same kiss**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you and it's always been like this**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you and it always and forever is**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you and it's always been like this**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you and it always and forever is**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you**__**  
**__**Say it's the same you**_

- Quem mais? – ele manteve o tom arrogante. Definitivamente aquilo a aborrecia.

- O que está fazendo aqui, cavaleiro? – ela sentiu-se mais confortável por saber que não se tratava de um estranho.

- Eu não preciso exatamente de um motivo para visitar minha própria casa. – ele disse despreocupado – E caso fosse necessário, posso dizer que estou aqui prestando um serviço a você.

- E que serviço você poderia me prestar? – ela o encarou descrente.

- Jamais sairia deste labirinto sem minha ajuda. Não é um privilégio seu, qualquer um que não conheça o local faria o mesmo. – ele deu de ombros.

- E devo presumir que você o conhece com a palma de sua mão? Faz-me rir! – ela debochou abertamente.

- Caso não tenha escutado, esta é a minha casa, ou pelo menos da minha família. – ele disse num tom impertinente – Quando criança este era meu parque de diversões. Conheço-o como a palma da minha mão.

- Você é o dono deste lugar? Por que não devolveu de imediato a pérola à Athena? – ela questionou furiosa – Teria poupado muito trabalho!

- Eu não sabia que meu velho a havia comprado. Faz um bom tempo que não apareço por aqui. – ele disse simplesmente – Se eu soubesse e se Athena tivesse se dado ao trabalho de me informar sobre a importância do artefato, eu mesmo teria pegado a pérola e entregado à deusa.

- Por que veio agora? – ela nunca estava satisfeita com meias informações. Milo não era o mais amistoso dos cavaleiros e sem dúvida não se daria ao trabalho de ajudar qualquer um sem um bom motivo.

- Fiquei sabendo que você foi mandada para cá e era bem provável que você nunca saísse daqui. Até mesmo os criados mais antigos na casa têm dificuldade. – ele deu de ombros e se aproximou da fonte. Escalando-a com destreza, ele logo alcançou a pérola e a retirou do busto da sereia de mármore.

Sem nenhum gesto brusco ou arrogante ele entregou a jóia à amazona.

- Considere isso um gesto de coleguismo. – ele disse estendendo a jóia a ela.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou sem graça, enquanto segurava o objeto em suas mãos – Agora podemos voltar ao Santuário sem problemas. – ela girou o corpo, pronta para seguir em direção à saída do labirinto, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo a mão dele se fechou firmemente ao redor do pulso fino dela, parando-a.

- Eu disse que era um ato de coleguismo, não disse que seria de graça. – ele disse num tom malicioso. Ela sentiu sua pele arrepiar.

- Eu devia saber que você não aceitaria apenas agradecimentos. – ela murmurou.

- Eu deixei o Santuário para ajudá-la enquanto poderia estar desfrutando de um bom descanso na Casa de Escorpião. O mínimo que você pode fazer é retribuir minha gentileza. – ele disse manso. Era quase sedutor ouvi-lo falar com tanta presunção e malícia.

- Qual é o preço de sua gentileza conveniente? – ela questionou impaciente.

- Conhece a história de Teseu e o Minotauro? – ele perguntou.

- Sim.

- O que Teseu usou para sair do labirinto? – Milo deslizou seus dedos pela pele exposta do pescoço dela, provocando arrepios leves na pele alva.

- O fio de Ariadne. – ela respondeu num suspiro mal contido.

- E o que Ariadne pediu em troca de sua valiosa ajuda? – Milo sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Casamento. – Shina disse num tom amedrontado – Ela o fez prometer que se casaria com ela. – Milo beijou o pescoço da amazona sem a menor cerimônia.

- Sorte sua eu não ser muito adepto à idéia de casamento. – ele disse provocador.

- O que você quer, cavaleiro? – ela questionou categoricamente. Milo riu um riso grave.

- Não está claro, Mulher Cavaleiro? – ele soltou com habilidade as amarras que prendiam a túnica dela nos ombros, deixando o tronco da amazona completamente nu – Eu desejo você, Shina.

_**Yeah tell me it's all the same**__**  
**__**This is how it's always been**__**  
**__**But if nothing has changed...**__**  
**__**Then it must mean...**__**  
**__**But the sun is cold - the sky is wrong**__**  
**__**The stars are black - the night is gone**__**  
**__**The world is still - the space is stopped**__**  
**__**The time is out - the day is dropped**__**  
**__**The house is dark - the room is scarred**__**  
**__**The boy is stiff - the bed is hard**__**  
**__**The blood is thick - the head is burst**__**  
**__**The taste is dry - the kiss is thirst**__**  
**__**And it's not the same you**_

Num movimento brusco ela o empurrou, enquanto tentava esconder os seios com o braço esquerdo. Não estava tendo muito sucesso, assim como não entendia a reação absurda e imoral dele.

Ela mal conhecia Milo, ele não passava de um contato, quando muito um colega de profissão. Nunca dera qualquer intimidade a ele e tudo o que conseguia fazer diante de uma atitude como aquela era encará-lo em choque. Sentia-se estranhamente desprotegida, mas não a ponto de chamar pela armadura.

Algo estava diferente nele. Terrivelmente fora do lugar. Milo não tinha a melhor fama, mas era orgulhoso de seu posto enquanto cavaleiro de Athena e ela tinha certeza de que alguém assim jamais atacaria uma mulher, muito menos uma amazona.

Ele não estava nem um pouco intimidado pela reação dela, ao contrário. Sem vacilar ele encurtou a distancia entre eles, agarrou-a pela nuca num movimento rápido e antes que Shina pudesse se defender, a língua dele invadiu-lhe a boca sem o menor decoro.

A sensação foi desconcertante, ao ponto de deixá-la tonta como só uma garrafa inteira de vinho faria. Ele não pedia permissão, nem mesmo estava ligando para qualquer reação dela. Ele era imperativo como um rei mimado. As mãos dele alcançaram o cinturão que ela usava para prender a túnica na cintura. Sem que ela pudesse impedir, a roupa escorregou por seu corpo até atingir seus pés, deixando-a nua.

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela com seus braços e dada a força dele havia pouco a ser feito. Jamais imaginou que um dia seria alvo da lascívia de um cavaleiro, aparentemente estava enganada.

Os beijos depravados dele a estavam deixando tão tonta que mal sentia suas pernas. Seu corpo inteiro foi arrebatado por um torpor inexplicável e ela se viu sem defesas. Ela acabou se sentando em um dos degraus de mármore ao pé da fonte da sereia, enquanto o corpo dele a cobria por completo sem descolar os lábios dos dela.

As mãos dele envolveram os seios expostos e o apertaram sem misericórdia, fazendo Shina gemer mais alto do que o esperado. Os beijos desciam da boca, percorrendo o pescoço até aparem no colo dela. A amazona fechou os olhos diante da impossibilidade de fuga...Ela estava inebriada de mais, até mesmo para pensar no quão reprovável era aquela conduta.

Milo só se afastou por um momento para retirar a própria túnica. Não parecia interessado na idéia de protelar o inevitável e de qualquer forma ele a possuiria. Ele buscou os lábios dela outra vez, mas Shina virou o rosto num ultimo esforço de resistir e manter-se consciente.

- Como quiser, minha cara. – ele sussurrou rouco junto ao ouvido dela e tornou a beijar o pescoço.

Impaciente, Milo separou as pernas dela com as mãos e acomodou-se. Mantendo as mãos firmes atrás dos joelhos da amazona e afastando-os o máximo possível, firmando as costas dela contra borda de mármore da fonte, ele permitiu que sua evidente ereção roçasse contra a entrada úmida de Shina. Involuntariamente, a amazona emitiu um gemido que seria desconcertante.

Contrariando seus instintos mais primitivos, Milo não a possuiu de uma vez. Preferiu torturá-la com a expectativa mais um pouco, roçando, instigando os sentidos dela e provocando-lhe um desejo que ela mesma jamais se permitiria.

Shina abriu os braços, entregue e sem forças, deixando que todo seu corpo fosse escorado pelo mármore dos degraus da fonte. O barulho da água, misturado as sensações que ele causava em seu corpo e mente estava levando-a a um estado de quase inconsciência. De um jeito inimaginável, ela estava pronta para recebê-lo e entregar-se, quase como uma oferenda viva.

Num único movimento repentino ele a penetrou. Shina não conseguiu conter o grito diante a súbita invasão, por um instante tudo ficou escuro e seu corpo vulnerável foi acometido de um surto de hipersensibilidade.

Aos poucos Milo impôs um ritmo, lento e firme que a tornava incapaz de conter os pequenos gritos entrecortados. Ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto se movimentava fluidamente. Shina sentiu em sua boca o inexplicável sabor de vinho tinto, como se litros fossem despejados garganta a dentro. A tontura aumentava, assim como a sensação de ter as pernas e braços pesados e altamente sensíveis. O ritmo acelerou sem perder a força. Milo não parou de beijá-la um instante se quer.

Milo emitiu um ruído animalesco no momento em que atingiu o orgasmo e levou Shina consigo. A onda de prazer sentida por ela, combinada aos efeitos tão similares aos da bebida levaram-na a inconsciência no instante em que Milo a deixou.

Ao contrário dela, ele estava totalmente desperto e alerta. Levantou-se, pegou a túnica que ela estava usando quando o encontrou e cobriu o corpo dela. A pérola de Anfitrite estaca caída no chão, junto ao corpo de Shina. Milo pegou a jóia e ficou observando-a atentamente.

Ele não dava muita importância à rixa dos deuses a menos que ele tivesse que lutar em um dos lados, mas admitia que a jóia era digna de admiração, assim como aquela amazona adormecida. Com um pouco de sorte, Shina despertaria logo e eles poderiam aproveitar a companhia um do outro mais uma vez antes de deixarem o labirinto. Eles já estavam perdidos de qualquer jeito.

_**It's not the same you**__**  
**__**No it never was like this**__**  
**__**It's not the same you**__**  
**__**It's not the same you and it never really is**__**  
**__**It's not the same you**__**  
**__**It's not the same you**__**  
**__**No it never was like this**__**  
**__**It's not the same you**__**  
**__**It's not the same you and it never really is**__**  
**__**It's not the same you**__**  
**__**It's not the same you**__**  
**__**Oh it's not the same**__**  
**__**This isn't how it's always been**__**  
**__**Everything has to have changed...**__**  
**__**Or it's me...**_

_**Nota da autora: Mais uma Milo x Shina. Não sei se vai ser uma shot ou uma long fic ainda, vai depender de vc's. Eu sei que Milo tá um tanto quanto...Bruto? Talvez um tanto sexual? Exagerado? Bem, na minha mente deturpada há uma explicação, mas se não quiserem tudo bem. Eu gostaria de ouvir suas teorias. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Acordo entre irmãos

_**Acordo entre irmãos**_

Ela acordou com dor de cabeça e seu raciocínio estava lentíssimo, mas não o bastante para que ela esquecesse a noite anterior. A imagem dela e Milo de Escorpião estava muito mais nítida em sua mente do que ela gostaria.

Ela olhou para o lado e encontrou a pérola caída no chão. Nenhum arranhão, nenhum dano na jóia. Ao menos Shina poderia dizer que cumpriu sua missão com alguma dignidade, ou não. Ao menos a parte da dignidade podia ser suprimida dos relatórios e de qualquer modo a culpa não foi dela. Se havia alguém a culpar, este alguém era o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Shina se vestiu, pegou a pérola e seguiu o fio escarlate até a saída do complexo labirinto. Queria voltar para casa o mais rápido possível e, de preferência, nunca mais por os olhos em Milo. Por sorte ele foi embora antes dela despertar, do contrário ela não sabia do que seria capaz.

Ela deixou a ilha de Naxos assim que pode. Era uma viagem relativamente longa pelo arquipélago até alcançar Atenas e então ir direto ao Santuário. Milo havia dito que aquela mansão pertencia a família dele, mas ela podia jurar que ele era da Ilha de Milo, que ficava a algumas horas dali. Não fazia sentido, mas talvez ela estivesse se preocupando sem motivo.

Sua cabeça doía como se estivessem pregando um prego em seu crânio, nem a maior das ressacas poderia produzir este efeito. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir por dois dias seguidos. E se possível nunca mais passar pelas Doze Casas depois de entregar a pérola a Athena.

Algumas horas depois ela estava na entrada do Santuário, exausta e dolorida. Manteve a pose por um tempo um pouco maior, apenas o suficiente para subir as Doze Casas e ter uma audiência com a deusa. A única questão que atormentava a mente dela agora era: Por que a escadaria que leva a sala do Grande Mestre tem que ser tão longa e pro que a Casa de Escorpião tem que ficar no meio do caminho até lá?

Ela tentou se convencer de que o melhor era ignorar o lugar e seguir em frente, mas determinação nem sempre é o bastante. Shina estagnou em frente à Casa, não havia um único sinal de vida, nem um cosmo se quer. O lugar parecia tão abandonado quanto a Casa de Libra. Mais um mistério a ser acrescentado a lista de enigmas de Milo. Ela não estava com paciência para adivinhações.

Ele tinha plena consciência de que não havia dormido um minuto se quer. A prova cabal era o corpo languido caído diante dele. Uma mulher dormia um sono ébrio, mas aquela não era qualquer mulher e ele podia considerar sua sentença de morte assinada.

"Não seja tolo, Milo." Falou a voz mansa dentro de sua cabeça. Aquela maldita voz só o colocava em problemas dês de que era uma criança, mas ultimamente as coisas estavam fugindo ao controle dele. Já não tinha mais privacidade nem dentro da própria mente, logo logo ele precisaria de uma camisa de força.

Ele encarou Shina mais uma vez. Em outra ocasião ele poderia se vangloriar do feito, mais do que isso ele poderia até mesmo ser condecorado por ter conseguido seduzir Shina de Cobra. Se bem que "seduzir" não era o termo mais adequado. Ele não deu a menor chance de fuga a ela, ele impôs toda sua força e desejos sobre ela sem levar em consideração que se tratava de uma amazona de prata. Ele estaria sujeito a punições e com toda razão, tudo foi vergonhoso.

Pior era pagar por desejos que nem eram dele. Uma risada irônica soou dentro da cabeça do escorpião outra vez. Era uma vergonha, mas ele não podia negar que havia sido uma experiência única e Shina era no mínimo muito atraente. Não era uma justificativa para aquele comportamento. Milo sentia-se envergonhado.

Tentou raciocinar com calma, mas as imagens continuavam voltando como uma enxurrada. Se continuasse a lembrar de Shina, gemendo, totalmente entregue nos braços dele, acabaria por cometer outra loucura. O melhor era sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Ele saiu do labirinto, deixando-a para trás, decidido a se entregar a Athena assim que chegasse ao Santuário. "Ridículo, Milo. Você gostou, ela também! Você está levando essa história de honra muito a sério." A voz insistia, Milo ficou ainda mais furioso com a intromissão.

Era tudo culpa daquela maldita voz. Quando Milo ficou sabendo que Shina havia sido mandada para Naxos, mas especificamente para a mansão que pertencia ao seu pai, ele foi quase arrastado para lá. A voz ordenava que ele a ajudasse e Milo não era capaz de se esquivar do comando. Ele voltou a Naxos, para o mesmo labirinto que costumava percorrer quando criança.

Quando ela apareceu perto da fonte, iluminada pelo luar, foi como se ele a visse de fato pela primeira vez. É claro que se conheciam, já haviam se esbarrado pelo Santuário várias vezes, mesmo depois da abolição das máscaras, mas naquele momento ele a enxergou por completo. Achou-a atraente.

Enquanto trocavam alfinetadas ele não estava no controle total de suas ações, mas achou tudo muito estimulante. Ele entendeu o que a voz queria tarde de mais, ele mesmo já estava se perguntando como seria a sensação de ser envolvido pelos braços dela enquanto lhe beijava a boca. Dúvida é a primeira e a maior fraqueza quando o inimigo é você mesmo.

E ele não conseguiu achar um único motivo para dizer que aquela noite devia ser esquecida. O melhor era não pensar nisso até chegar ao Santuário.

Voltar ao Santuário de Athena era de certa forma reconfortante. Era o lugar mais pacífico e lindo do mundo, um lugar onde ele se sentia a vontade quase que todo tempo. Uma vida tranqüila, enquanto os inimigos não apareciam. "É por isso que eu sou um pacifista." A voz completou. Pacifista não era nem de longe o adjetivo correto.

Subiu as escadas o mais rápido possível, sem parar nem por um segundo. "Desse jeito tudo o que você vai conseguir é um acréscimo ao seu cansaço. Se deixar, vai dormir três dias seguidos." Se ele pudesse daria um tiro na própria cabeça só para calar aquela voz irritante. "Você pode tentar, mas garanto que você não vai fazer falta nenhuma." Além de tudo, o dono da voz era convencido.

Chegou ao Salão do Grande mestre, agora ocupado por Saory Kido, a atual reencarnação da deusa patrona de Atenas. Ele já sentia os efeitos do cansaço, mas tentou manter-se digno diante da deusa.

- Milo de Escorpião, o que o trás aqui? – a jovem deusa questionou amistosamente.

- Há algo que eu preciso dizer, Athena. – ele disse enquanto se ajoelhava. A voz estava irritada com a subserviência dele. – É algo grave.

- Diga, cavaleiro. – ele estava pronto para responder, mas a voz emitiu um rugido impaciente. "Não faça isso!" A voz ordenou.

- Eu... – as palavras não saiam, como se mãos invisíveis o estrangulassem. Ele não podia falar e o ar não alcançava seus pulmões. "Eu disse para não fazer isso!"

- O que está acontecendo?! Milo! – Saory caminhou até ele preocupada com a reação inusitada. O corpo do cavaleiro tombou em direção ao chão, como se fosse aprisionado por correntes. Num segundo ele emanava o cosmo de um cavaleiro de ouro, poderoso o bastante para destruir galáxias inteiras, no segundo seguinte era maior...Muito maior.

Saory afastou-se boquiaberta enquanto o homem se erguia elegantemente do chão e a encarava nos olhos.

- Toda essa cena seria dispensável se esse miserável não fosse tão cabeça dura. – o timbre da voz era diferente. Era mais amistoso. – Que saudade de você, maninha.

- Eu sei que bom senso não é sua qualidade mais notável, mas usar um cavaleiro de ouro como receptáculo é muito abuso de sua parte, irmão. – Saory responde séria. O homem diante dela riu um riso contagiante.

- Aparentemente é moda no Olímpo. Não foi o Afortunado quem usou um cavaleiro de bronze? Ou foi o Barba de Alga? – ele riu da própria piada – Não importa. Um cavaleiro de ouro é mais digno, de qualquer forma.

- O que está fazendo aqui, _Bromios_? – ela perguntou sisuda.

- Ainda se lembra do meu apelido! Quanta consideração, mas prefiro que me chame de Dionísio, ou Baco. – ele disse enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pelo salão. – Quanto aos meus motivos, eles são de ordem bem pessoal.

- Uma guerra? – ela chutou e ele fez uma careta.

- Por Zeus! De forma alguma. Nunca gostei dessas coisas. Aliás, não faço a menor idéia do por que todos eles adoram se distrair com isso. "Destrua a humanidade! Acabe com a Terra!" É tão CHATO! – ele fez uma pausa – Eu sempre preferi as diversões mais amenas e os humanos são especialistas nisso. Não, não. Meu assunto com você é outro.

- Diga logo.

- Veja bem, eu não estou querendo um conflito de autoridades divinas aqui, mas você tem algo que me pertence e eu quero de volta, o quanto antes. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso afetuoso.

- O que é? – ela desconfiou.

- Quero Ariadne de volta. – ele disse com uma seriedade incomum. – Ela está neste Santuário e eu a quero de volta.

- Ela não está aqui, não sei do que está falando. – Saory o ignorou.

- Pode não ter notado a presença dela, mas eu notei. – ele lançou a ela um sorriso malicioso – E ouso dizer que nosso reencontro foi esplendido. Ela serve a você nesta vida, mas eu a quero de volta. No momento ela atende pelo nome de Shina, a amazona de Serpente. A Mulher Cavaleiro, como Milo gosta de chamá-la. – o rosto de Athena ficou pálido.

- Não vou barganhar uma amazona com você como se fosse uma mercadoria. Seria uma ofensa a honra de Shina. Isto está fora de cogitação, Dionísio. – ele soltou um suspiro impaciente.

- Irmãzinha, você é tão certinha o tempo todo! Eu estou te pedindo UMA amazona que nem virgem é mais, não um rebanho de bacantes donzelas! – Ele disse indignado - Não é NADA de mais! Você ainda tem o santuário inteiro pra comandar!

- Não vou permitir uma coisa dessas! E caso não tenha percebido, são dois desfalques de uma vez! Um cavaleiro de ouro e uma amazona de prata! – ela insistiu.

- Quer que eu pague por eles? Te dou quantos galões de vinho você quiser! Eles vão cair bem com suas amadas azeitonas! – ele disse fazendo uma alusão maldosa ao desentendimento de Athena e Poseidon.

- Você ao menos se deu ao trabalho de perguntar a opinião de Shina a respeito?! – Athena tentou desviar o assunto. Dionísio riu.

- Não. Por que deveria? Essa amazona que você insiste em chamar de Shina é Ariadne, minha esposa, não estou fazendo nada que não seja direito. E você não devia estar tão preocupada. Estou te fazendo um favor e eliminando a concorrência. – Saory o encarou escandalizada – Não precisa me olhar com essa sei o quanto a presença de Shina te incomoda por causa daquele cavaleiro. Como é mesmo o nome dele? Seiya! – Dionísio cuspiu o nome – Ele também não me agrada nem um pouco. Por mim eu o mandava direto para o Hades, mas eu respeito os amantes alheios. Então é o seguinte, você me entrega Ariadne e eu não mato seu precioso Seiya. Aproveite, eu ainda não declarei guerra a você e posso pegar a próxima senha.

- Para onde pretende levá-la, caso eu permita? – Saory perguntou conformada. Dionísio sorriu satisfeito.

- De volta para Naxos, nossa casa. – ele disse sorridente – Gosto do lugar, meu santuário é grande e bem provido, além do mais eu tenho ótimas lembranças com ela naquela ilha.

- E se ela não concordar? Devo avisá-lo, Shina é famosa por seu gênio difícil. – Saory falou sábia.

- Nada que eu não saiba. Não tive problemas na noite passada. É tudo uma questão de tempo e ela vai se lembrar. – ele disse simplesmente – E mesmo que não aconteça, ela nunca teve muita escolha. Ela está destinada a mim, sempre esteve.

- Afrodite é realmente impressionante quando resolve tramar uma conspiração. – Saory acrescentou.

- Ainda que a mulher de Hefesto não tivesse qualquer ligação Ariadne ainda seria minha. Existem coisas que fogem a compreensão até mesmo dos deuses. – ele disse sério, o que era muito incomum. – Ela está chegando para lhe entregar a bem dita pérola. Resolva seus assuntos com o "Barba de Algas". Assim que a amazona lhe entregar o tesouro ela estará livre da subordinação a você e estará livre para partir comigo.

- E quanto à armadura de ouro? – Athena perguntou.

- Aparecerá outro para tomar posse dela, não se preocupe com ninharias. – ele disse tranqüilo – Eu vou deixá-las a sós para tratarem da pérola. Até qualquer dia, maninha. – depois disso ele deixou a sala do Grande Mestre.

Shina parou, como se estivesse congelada, ao vê-lo descendo as escadas do Santuário. Alguém lá em cima estava achando muito divertido vê-la numa situação tão constrangedora. Suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo, suas pernas tremiam e ela daria tudo para sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível. Ela não queria encontrá-lo nunca mais, mas não era uma covarde para fugir dele.

A verdade é que nada em sua vida foi tão enlouquecedoramente prazeroso, mas ela nunca admitiria isso a ninguém. Milo era uma experiência transcendental sobre duas pernas e graças a ele ela estava de ressaca. Maldito fosse.

Ele passou por ela silencioso, como se Shina não estivesse lá, como se ela fosse invisível. Então era isso. Ela foi uma diversão de uma noite para o mais arrogante dos cavaleiros de ouro. Ao menos ele não contou a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu, ou pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

O que seria dela caso descobrissem? Uma vergonha grande de mais para ser suportada por uma amazona. Seria taxada da pior maneira possível, somente os piores adjetivos. O que...o que Seiya pensaria quando soubesse?

Nada, provavelmente. Nem mesmo ela devia estar pensando a respeito. Ele nunca a quis, nunca se importou, então por que ela se importaria com ele agora? Ele era passado, um caso unilateral, muito mal resolvido, que só causava dor de cabeça. Se ela teve algo com Milo de Escorpião tanto melhor. Ao menos ela poderia dizer que foi desejada por alguém e a noite valeu à pena.

Ela não queria se demorar na sala do Grande Mestre, foi econômica nas palavras e entregou a pérola o mais rápido possível. Saory não fez perguntas desnecessárias. Elas não simpatizavam em nada uma com a outra, se pudessem já teriam se esganado, mas eram dedicadas às suas funções e preferiam manter as aparências.

Depois de um dia longo, tudo o que ela queria era descanso...

Havia apenas um inconveniente em usar um cavaleiro de ouro como receptáculo, eles simplesmente se recusavam a permitir que um deus tomasse as rédeas da situação. A esta altura Dionísio quase se arrependia da escolha. Milo de Escorpião estava lhe dando nos nervos.

"Isso é pra você aprender a não sair por ai roubando o corpo alheio!" Era impossível, mas todo aquele falatório estava dando dor de cabeça a um deus. "Shina de Serpente?! Ariadne?! Você só pode estar louco! Eu não vou encostar nela! Este corpinho aqui não vai tocar em um único fio de cabelo dela outra vez!" Aquele cavaleiro era quase tão dramático quanto Zeus. Ele sabia que deveria ter escolhido Máscara da Morte.

Todo aquele escarcéu só porque estava sendo usado por Dionísio para que o deus reencontrasse a esposa mortal. Como se em algum momento o interlúdio com a amazona o tivesse desagradado. Milo passou horas se martirizando, mas no momento em que pôs os olhos em Ariadne a coisa mudou de figura.

A idéia não agradou a Dionísio, mas o cavaleiro era necessário e se Milo conseguia ver algum prazer nesta história então tudo seria mais simples. "Vai sonhando!" O escorpião fez questão de acrescentar uma nota mental.

Só faltava uma coisa para concluir a missão. Encontrar Shina e levá-la para Naxos outra vez. Achou melhor não se revelar de imediato e dar a ela um pouco mais de tempo para relembrar a noite no labirinto.

Antes de levá-la para casa, faltava um pequeno detalhe. Seu presente de casamento para a noiva.

A noite estava clara e estrelada. Dionísio fechou os olhos e meditou por alguns segundos e em seguida recitou uma oração antiga. Ele estendeu as mãos e entre elas surgiu uma linda coroa de ouro, cravejada de pedras preciosas. Era uma peça de beleza única, muito apropriada para a ocasião.

Dionísio deu meia volta. Não era o deus da paciência, estava ávido para reencontrar sua Ariadne. Determinado ele seguiu o caminho de volta ao Santuário de Athena, carregando nãos mãos a coroa. O céu noturno parecia um tanto vazio sem a constelação de Corona Borealis no firmamento.

"Então é isso?! Você pretende bater na porta dela dizendo 'Querida, cheguei!' e esperar que ela abra as pernas pra você só porque você é Dionísio! Aquela mulher vai tentar nos matar, pode ter certeza disso!" Milo tagarelava insistentemente. Por que ele não podia calar a maldita boca e entra no espírito da coisa? Dionísio já estava fazendo a gentileza de dividir sua esposa com ele. Custava ser mais agradecido?

Falando em dividir...Ainda tinha um ínfimo, maldito e, felizmente, mortal, problema. Seiya, o queridinho de Athena que era tão irritantemente parecido com Teseu! Ariadne não se cansava daquela rotina. Reencarnar, encontrar Teseu, quebrar a cara e só então reparar que havia coisa melhor.

Sempre o mesmo heroizinho irritante e aproveitador. Dionísio odiava ser deixado de lado, na posição de segunda escolha, quando era ele quem sempre a salvava de seus infortúnios amorosos. Não estava interessado em competição desta vez. Se o infeliz se colocasse no caminho dele outra vez não pensaria duas vezes antes de matá-lo.

Chegou à porta da pequena cabana onde ela vivia e sentiu-se ultrajado. O lugar era deplorável, minúsculo, indigno de ser habitado por sua mulher. Ele não permitiria isso de forma alguma. Com um simples comando a porta foi ao chão.

Ao ouvir o barulho, Shina correu até a entrada, trajando sua armadura, pronta para lutar contra o invasor de cosmo indescritível. Ela esperava encontrar qualquer um, menos ele.

Ela encarou Milo com um misto de fúria e receio. Algo nele estava muito errado. Exatamente como na noite em que se encontraram no labirinto, ele a olhava com malícia e uma intimidade quase familiar. Ele não poderia tentar nada contra ela, estavam no Santuário. Ali ele estava sujeito às leis de Athena.

- Saia da minha casa, cavaleiro! – ela ordenou – Você não é bem vindo, ao menos isso eu posso exigir. Saia da minha casa, em nome de Athena!.

- Que graça. – ele sorriu para ela – Gosto quando fica nervosa, mas desta vez é inútil chamar por Athena. – ele apontou o dedo indicador para o peito dela. Shina temeu o mais famoso golpe do Escorpião, mas ao invés da poderosa Antares o que ela recebeu foi um feixe de luz vermelha. Não sentiu nenhuma dor, mas no instante seguinte sua armadura de prata abandonou o corpo da dona, voltando obediente para a caixa de prata. – Athena não a protege mais.

Shina recuou atônita. Estava totalmente desprotegida.

- Quem é você? – ela finalmente perguntou – Me recuso a crer que seja o cavaleiro de Escorpião! Quem é você?!

- Não me reconhece, querida? – ele se aproximou dela como um felino. Tocou-lhe o rosto e então a segurou pela nuca com força. Suas bocas a milímetros de distância. – Sou eu...- o hálito era inebriante como vinho e ela já se sentia tonta. – Seu esposo... Dionísio.

Ele a beijou com voracidade e segundos depois Shina perdeu a consciência, deixando-se totalmente vulnerável nos braços dele.

- Durma bem, Ariadne. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela enquanto a carregava no colo para fora da cabana.

_**Nota da Autora: Tá fraco, tá fraco meu povo. Eu quero ouvir as exclamações de OOOOOOOOHHHHH! E também aquelas de AAAAAHHHHH!Sim sim, Milo é o receptáculo de Dionísio, deus do vinho, das festividades, dos prazeres e das...orgias (não espalha). Preciso dizer alguns detalhes. O "Afortunado" é Hades, pessoas antigamente tinham medo de pronunciar o nome. Bromios era um apelido de Dionísio, algo no sentido de "aquele que fala alto". Dionísio, a despeito de seu gosto pelos prazeres mundanos, foi casado uma única vez com a princesa Ariadne, não tenham duvidas de que ele a amou. Ela era mortal, estava sofrendo por Teseu e foi Dionísio quem a ajudou e quando ela morreu o deus colocou no firmamento, em forma de constelação, o presente de casamento que havia dado a ela. Corona Borealis é o nome da constelação criada a partir da coroa de ouro de Ariadne, ela é vizinha à constelação de Serpente.**_

_**Comentém!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	3. Praticamente um ménage a trois

Praticamente um _ménage a trois_

_**I've been roaming around**__**  
**__**Always looking down at all I see**__**  
**__**Painted faces, build the places I can't reach**_

Ela não era chegada em bebida alcoólica. Foram raras às vezes em que ela se deixou levar por uma ou duas taças de vinho, mas nunca, nem de longe, ela passou por uma ressaca como aquela. O mundo estava rodando muito mais do que deveria, a cabeça parecia que ia estourar, o estomago dava voltas homéricas e tudo o que Shina queria era botar o fígado pra fora.

Abriu os olhos com cuidado. O quarto era escuro, a cama macia e o silêncio abençoado. Tudo em seu devido lugar, menos ela. Não estava em seu quarto, não sabia que lugar era aquele e, a julgar pela ressaca, nem sabia se queria lembrar.

Ela não tinha cabeça nem pra entrar em pânico. Virou-se na cama. Antes não tivesse esta infeliz idéia. Milo de Escorpião estava deitado ao lado dela, com o tronco nu enquanto o cobertor o cobria da cintura pra baixo, encarando o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Shina tentou se afastar dele, mas assim que tentou levantar da cama sentiu uma pontada dolorosa na cabeça. Nada de movimentos bruscos. Seu estomago precisou de alguns segundos para se acalmar.

- Se eu fosse você, ficaria deitado mais um pouco. – ele disse manso – Não se sentiria tão mal se bebesse vinho com mais freqüência, mas você sempre passa por esta faze politicamente correta.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – ela disse sonolenta.

- Dois dias. – ele se virou para ela – Acho que exagerei um pouco na dose.

- Dá pra dizer por que raios você me dopou?! – a mínima exaltação fez a cabeça dela estourar – Aí! Minha cabeça!

- Imaginei que não concordaria com meu plano de voltar a Naxos e tentaria ser irritantemente arredia quando eu tentasse uma conversa civilizada. – ele sorriu – Os fins sempre justificam os meios, minha cara.

- Vai se arrepender por isso. – ela disse segura – Sou uma amazona de Athena. Logo virão procurar por mim e você será morto na melhor das hipóteses. – ela disse sombria.

- Correção, querida. – ele sorriu – Você era uma amazona de Athena. Não é mais. – a voz dele era indulgente – Você não é mais responsabilidade de Athena e, mesmo que algum pupilo seu tente, não poderá tirá-la daqui.

- Você não pode manter uma pessoa em cárcere privado. – ela tentou argumentar, mas tanta discussão só estava fazendo sua cabeça doer ainda mais.

- Por que eu não poderia manter minha esposa em minha própria casa? – ele questionou como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Acho que você está louco. – ela se sentou na cama, de costas para ele – Não sou sua esposa, Milo de Escorpião. – em segundos ele estava junto dela, deslizando suas mãos pelos ombros expostos.

- Não seja tão severa com o garoto. – ele sussurrou – Milo tem uma parcela ínfima de culpa nesta história. Só estou usando o corpo dele emprestado. Se quer culpar alguém, culpe a mim, Dionísio.

- Faz-me rir! Você não é um deus.

- Eu sou, você sabe disso. Sentiu o poder do meu cosmo quando eu a ataquei, não tentou fugir na noite do labirinto. Parte de você sabia quem eu era, Ariadne. – ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

- Meu nome é Shina, amazona de prata da constelação de Serpente. – ela respondeu convicta.

- Tanto faz. Não me importo com seu nome nesta vida, ou seus títulos. Você sempre será Ariadne, minha esposa. – ele se levantou da cama, revelando o corpo totalmente nu. Shina desviou o rosto, desconsertada, enquanto ele caminhava até uma pequena mesa e se servia de uma taça de vinho. Dionísio sorriu. – Pode olhar o quanto quiser. É parte do pacote.

- Vista alguma coisa, por favor. – ela pediu.

- Por que? – ele a encarou com interesse – Não há nada aqui que nunca tenha visto. – ela se recusou a responder. Parecia uma criança. – Como está sua cabeça?

- Ainda dói. – ela respondeu secamente. Ele caminhou até ela e lhe estendeu uma taça de vinho.

- Beba. – ele disse. - Vai se sentir melhor.

- Eu já estou de ressaca. Tudo o que eu não preciso é de mais vinho. – ela disse sem encará-lo.

- Confie em mim. Você vai melhorar assim que a taça estiver vazia. – ele disse paciente enquanto ela aceitava a taça e a esvaziava de um só gole. – Muito bem. – ele sorriu. Como por milagre a cabeça parou de doer e o estomago se acalmou. – Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

- Poupe-me do sarcasmo. – ela disse mal humorada.

- Pelo menos sei que você não está grávida. – ele deu de ombros – Se estivesse esperando um filho meu teria me implorado pela garrafa inteira.

_**You know that I could use somebody**__**  
**__**You know that I could use somebody**_

Ele deixou o quarto assim que vestiu uma túnica longa, muito parecida com aquelas que ela havia visto Hades, Apólo e Abel usando. A solidão deu a ela uma chance de organizar as idéias. Sabia que ele voltaria cedo ou tarde e, se tratando de Dionísio, eventualmente exigiria algo mais dela.

Era ridículo. Ela não era nem nunca seria Ariadne. Tudo o que Shina era se resumia a sua condição de amazona de Athena, seu dever para com a deusa e o santuário. Ela amava o que fazia e tão somente isso. Nunca conheceu uma vida em que essas coisas não existissem e aparentemente Dionísio não estava disposto a permitir que ela continuasse com seus hábitos. De uma coisa ela estava certa, precisava fugir o quanto antes.

Fugir era tudo o que ela queria, mas se fizesse isso acabaria colocando o Santuário em perigo. Pelo que ela sabia os deuses não gostavam de ser contrariados. Mais uma guerra, com todos os desfalques que já haviam ocorrido, o mais provável é que os cavaleiros restantes não dessem conta do recado.

Ela se jogou na cama mais uma vez e ficou encarando o teto. Estava perdida e não tinha chances de se livrar daquela situação. Pior que isso, agora ela se dava conta do quão solitária era sua vida dês da morte de seu pupilo, Cassius. Ninguém mais arriscaria o pescoço por ela, até mesmo Athena a havia abandonado...

Ótimo. Finalmente Dionísio resolveu dar um descanso e permitir que Milo recobrasse o controle do próprio corpo. A vida era uma droga mesmo. Em um momento você se julga o todo poderoso por ser dono do próprio nariz e ai aparece um deus pirracento e mimado se apossando da sua vida como se fosse um objeto. Milo estava com vontade de mandar o Senhor Rei dos Barris de Vinho pro inferno.

E ainda tinha a amazona. Onde aquele louco estava com a cabeça quando simplesmente a nocauteou e raptou de dentro do Santuário?! Milo sabia exatamente onde ele estava com a cabeça, mas não era hora pra pensar nisso, ele tinha coisas mais importantes pra ocupar a cabeça.

Uma coisa é você ser refém de alguém poderoso, outra bem diferente é ser refém de você mesmo. No caso dele a coisa era bem complicada. Já não sabia mais se seus gostos, suas manias e seus hábitos eram coisas inerentes à personalidade dele, ou se eram mero reflexo da existência de Dionísio. Ele não confiava em ninguém, principalmente nele mesmo.

Essa história, de ter que ceder seu corpo para que o deus da farra aproveitasse a vida com a mulher, era ridícula. Na prática, aquilo era um _ménage a trois_ muito bizarro. Ele se sentia quase um _vouyerista_ por estar sempre ali, de olho no que os dois estavam fazendo. Ele via, ouvia e sentia tudo, e mesmo assim não era ele, Milo nem mesmo queria um envolvimento, mas estava lá do mesmo jeito.

Não que Shina fosse feia, ou não provocasse desejo nele. Os deuses são testemunha de que a metade heterossexual do Santuário já havia fantasiado várias vezes a respeito dela. Não tinha um único homem naquele lugar que nunca tivesse se perguntado "O que existe de baixo da armadura?" Ele mesmo assumia sua culpa e quando as máscaras foram abolidas a coisa ficou ainda mais séria. Todo dia algum marmanjo fazia um comentário indecoroso a respeito do que seria capaz com uma mulher daquelas.

Ele não gostava dos comentários na época e não gostava hoje. Tinha medo de que Dionísio já estivesse tão ligado a ele que um não passava de uma extensão do outro. Um bom exemplo disso era Seiya. Ele simplesmente tinha uma antipatia gratuita pelo garoto, ao ponto de ficar muito feliz toda vez que ele tomava uma surra de alguém.

Mas o bem dito cavaleiro de bronze nunca apanhava o bastante pra ganhar uma passagem só de ida pro Hades. Por um acaso o moleque era um deus e ninguém sabia? Era irritante ver um frangote que vivia rodeado por mulheres bonitas, o que incluía Shina e a própria Athena, nunca perdia uma batalha, nunca crescia e nunca aproveitava as atenções de nenhuma beldade! Era simplesmente ILÓGICO! Depois disso ele tinha certeza de que Zeus não dava asa a escorpião.

Milo nunca teve qualquer inclinação a um relacionamento sério com qualquer mulher que fosse, mas era cuidadoso com aquelas que considerava especiais. Shina entrava para esta seleta lista de um jeito incerto. Ele não queria nada com ela, eles se ignoravam dentro do Santuário, ele tinha até um pouco de medo daquela mulher extremamente passional, mas decididamente sentia ciúmes quando alguém se insinuava para ela.

_**Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak**__**  
**__**Countless lovers under cover of the street**_

Ele agora não sentia nada por ela além de pena e este não é um sentimento nobre quando se trata de alguém que já ostentou uma poderosa armadura. Shina tinha tantas escolhas e opções quanto ele, se não fosse pior. Milo sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente torpe de Dionísio e sabia que a amazona não aceitaria de forma alguma.

Deuses não são criaturas pacientes, muito menos dados à misericórdia e tolerância. Dionísio não pensaria duas vezes antes de forçá-la outra vez. Seu estomago revirava só de pensar na hipótese. Milo podia ser muita coisa, mas não era um covarde ao ponto de abusar de uma mulher, ainda mais uma mulher que passou pelas mesmas provações que ele em campo de batalha.

Dionísio o enojava de uma maneira indescritível, mas uma coisa ele não podia negar. Deus ou não, ele amou a mulher que agora ele buscava. Ariadne foi e sempre seria a única pessoa capaz de transformar a vida dele.

Milo tinha acesso à maior parte das memórias de Dionísio e as melhores sempre estavam povoadas por risos, cantos e carinhos de Ariadne. Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez ela estava sentada na areia encarando o mar com desespero e dor. Seus olhos vermelhos já não derramavam mais lágrimas e ela estava exausta de tanto chorar. Ela havia sido abandonada em uma ilha estranha, deixada para trás pelo homem que ela amava e confiava. Ela salvou a vida de Teseu e o ajudou a sair do labirinto de Minos, como retribuição ela recebeu o abandono.

A despeito da primeira impressão, Dionísio não pode evitar o fato de que ela era uma mulher de beleza rara. Além disso ela era uma jovem dedicada aquilo que amava, responsável, um pouco arredia e não demorou para que ele sentisse a necessidade de tê-la por completo.

Ela o desejou também. Diante da falta de sorte e da solidão, um deus de beleza única, cercando-a de cuidados e atenção era muito mais do que o que ela poderia resistir. Ela tinha seus brios, manteve-se casta por um tempo muito maior do que o que ele gostaria, mas eles acabaram se casando e Dionísio nunca mais tomou outra esposa.

De tudo o que passou no decorrer da eternidade, a única coisa que Dionísio lamentava era não ter conseguido a imortalidade para Ariadne. Ela viveu pouco, morreu conservando toda glória e toda beleza da juventude. Ele nunca superou a experiência da morte, ele nunca entendeu o por que da fragilidade dos humanos e buscou nos prazeres mundanos a resposta. Ele chegou a pedir a intercessão de Zeus no assunto, mas diferente do que acontecera com sua mãe, Zeus não viu a necessidade de conceder à Ariadne a imortalidade.

Depois disso ele viveu de prazer em prazer, aproveitando a eternidade rodeado por mulheres e toda bebida que conseguisse. E toda vez que ele despertava era de Ariadne que lembrava. Acabou decidindo procurar por ela toda vez que ela reencarnasse, repetindo a mesma sina ao longo dos anos.

Milo até poderia sentir alguma simpatia por Dionísio se não conhecesse a versão completa da história. Quantas mulheres ele tomou a força, embebedou e possuiu num altar erguido em honra a ele, em meio aos famosos bacanais. Milo também sabia que foi Dionísio o responsável por Ariadne ter sido abandonada por Teseu. Foi ele quem convenceu o herói a deixá-la em Naxos, tudo porque ele já estava interessado na princesa de Creta.

Ele estava disposto a fazer o mesmo com Shina e, mesmo que quisesse, Milo não podia ajudá-la a se livrar do problema. Ao mesmo tempo em que se via de pés e mãos atadas, ele sentia-se ainda pior por estar sendo arrastado para esta trama sórdida. Devia a Shina explicações, ou no mínimo um pedido de desculpas por erros que não eram seus em sua maior parte. Decidiu procurá-la.

_**You know that I could use somebody**__**  
**__**You know that I could use somebody**__**  
**__**Someone like you**_

Ela já havia se servido de uma mesa cheia de frutas, pães, sucos e queijos. Estava devidamente vestida, respirando, caminhando, tentando não pensar em nada que não fosse estritamente essencial. Fugir de um deus era burrice, quando o deus em questão usava o corpo de um cavaleiro de ouro era pior ainda.

Deu graças por ele ter sumido por toda manhã. Não fazia idéia de onde Dionísio estava e nem queria saber. Quando ele estivesse de volta não tinha dúvidas do que ele iria querer, não tinha dúvidas de que seria algo degradante para uma amazona.

Ela se jogou de braços abertos na cama e ficou encarando o teto. Por mais que o lugar fosse grande ela se sentia claustrofóbica e precisava andar um pouco para espairecer. Ainda que quisesse, não conseguiria sair da propriedade de qualquer jeito.

Havia um grande terraço com uma vista estonteante para o mar. Ela reconhecia o lugar como a mansão onde ficava o labirinto. Havia partes da construção que ela reconhecia como sendo do período clássico da Grécia, como se o lugar tivesse reaproveitado ruínas antigas para edificar aquela mansão. O lugar era bem isolado, provavelmente não havia uma viva alma no raio de um quilômetro, no mínimo.

O terraço era amplo e estava ensolarado, enquanto a vista para o mar era estonteante. A sensação é que a casa estava quase dentro do mar de um azul impecável. O vento soprava gentil. Aquele lugar tinha tudo para ser um paraíso. Quis se bater pelo ultimo pensamento. Ela devia estar revoltada por estar naquele lugar e não admirando a paisagem.

Acabou se distraindo com a vista e não notou a aproximação dele.

- Finalmente te achei. – a voz impaciente disse e ela se sobressaltou ao dar de cara com o rosto de Milo, ou seria Dionísio.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou se colocando em posição defensiva. Milo manteve o rosto sereno, sabia que estava em um campo minado e tudo o que não precisava era de uma amazona histérica.

- Calma, amazona. Desta vez é Milo de Escorpião quem está no comando. – ele disse sério e aos poucos ela relaxou. – Estava procurando você a algum tempo, mas você sumiu.

- Estava querendo o que? Queria que eu esperasse pacientemente no quarto até ser atacada por um deus depravado outra vez? – ela questionou ácida. Ele riu.

- Pelo menos seu temperamento continua o mesmo. Terrivelmente lendário. – ele disse rindo – Como você consegue?

- O que? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

- Manter a cabeça no lugar com tudo isso? – ele questionou calmo – Você não deu escândalo, não tentou atacar o infeliz e também não tentou me atacar agora a pouco. Suponho que a minha cara tenha se tornado algo bem desagradável de encarar depois dos últimos dias. Não sei como você consegue ser você mesma.

- E vai adiantar alguma coisa me desesperar e sair por ai atacando tudo e todos? A menos que eu esteja muito enganada estamos falando de um deus no corpo de um cavaleiro de ouro. – ela disse impaciente – Eu posso ter um gênio do cão, mas não sou suicida. Isso não quer dizer que eu estou gostando da idéia.

- Tive a ligeira impressão de que você gostou da noite no labirinto. – Milo não resistiu à provocação. Shina rangeu os dentes.

- Não sei se você notou, mas eu não tive tempo de escapar. – ela disse. Ele sorriu.

- Nem dá pra te culpar por isso. Você ficou dopada no primeiro beijo. – Milo disse simplesmente – Considere este um dos poderes dele. Toda vez que ele beija uma mulher, toda vez que ele está com uma mulher, ele provoca esse efeito. Parece que litros de vinho estão circulando em suas veias e a pessoa fica tão tonta que é muito comum algumas desmaiarem, como aconteceu com você.

- Eu achei que estava ficando louca. – ela disse.

- Não estava. O cara não é o deus dos prazeres mundanos à toa. – ele deu de ombros.

- Por que você está aqui, falando comigo? – ela o encarou com seus olhos intensos – Nós nunca nos demos ao trabalho de trocar meia dúzia de palavras todos estes anos e agora você está aqui, falando comigo, enquanto há o espírito de um deus prestes a tomar o controle do seu corpo só pra me arrastar pra cama.

- Pense o que quiser, mas eu não me sinto nem um pouco confortável com a idéia de conviver com você sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu. – ele disse tenso – Eu não sou dado a este tipo de coisa, então dê-se por satisfeita. Eu estou envergonhado por tudo o que aconteceu e de certa forma me sinto responsável por você. O que eu estou tentando fazer é...

- Pedir desculpas? – ela arriscou.

- É. Isso mesmo. – ele disse a contra gosto.

_**Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep**__**  
**__**Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat**__**  
**__**I hope it's gonna make you notice**__**  
**__**I hope it's gonna make you notice**_

- Pedidos de desculpas implicam em falta anterior. O que aconteceu no labirinto foi culpa sua? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e ele sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer por suas têmporas.

- Eu... – ele perdeu a fala por um segundo – Digamos que eu não resisti tanto quanto eu podia.

- Está admitindo que foi conivente com tudo?! – ela estava furiosa. Ele se sentiu alarmado.

- Não! – ele respondeu – Estou admitindo que minha força de vontade tem limites! Eu não sou de ferro e as suas pernas são uma tentação e tanto! Eu sou um cavaleiro, não um santo!

- Você é um grande cafajeste! – ela resmungou dando as costas pra ele – É exatamente como ele!

- Não diga isso! – agora quem estava furioso era ele – Eu tentei! Juro que tentei, mas foi de mais pra mim! Qualquer cavaleiro teria cedido só pelo fato de ser você, a amazona de Serpente! Tem idéia do quanto você meche com a cabeça daquele bando de marmanjos? Por isso, não me culpe!

- Inacreditável! – ela continuou caminhando furiosa. Milo correu até ela e a segurou com cuidado pelo braço.

- Espera! – ele disse num tom de súplica – Eu não quis ofender, mas acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos. Shina, eu sinto muito. Eu só estou tentando ser gentil com você por tabela aliviar um pouco do peso da minha consciência.

- Faça um favor a você mesmo. Pare de tentar e se conforme. Não temos como lidar com isso de qualquer jeito. – ela resmungou.

- Quando foi que você se tornou tão conformada com a vida? – ele questionou irritado.

- Quando eu me dei conta de que eu estou cansada de nadar e morrer na praia. Não tenho como evitar, tenho? Primeiro uma máscara no meio do caminho para a glória, depois Seiya e toda desgraça que ele representou na minha vida, a morte de Cassius, uma coisa trás da outra e tudo o que eu consegui lutando foi parar nesta ilha, sozinha. – ela nunca disse aquelas coisas ninguém, mas limites existem. Ela não agüentava mais.

Milo não sabia o que dizer. Talvez devesse admitir que ela tinha razão. Shina não precisava da piedade de ninguém, aliás, ela estava aceitando as coisas muito melhor do que ele. Ela estava resignada com qualquer que fosse o destino dela. Aquela mulher era uma muralha.

- Eu sinto muito. – Milo disse sem graça – Eu só não queria ter de me sentir sozinho também. Já que estamos sendo sinceros, eu teria adorado aquela noite no labirinto, se eu não tivesse qualquer respeito por você.

- O que quer dizer? – ela se virou para encará-lo mais uma vez.

- Que eu devia ter pensado em te seduzir a um bom tempo. – ele disse entre dentes.

- O que ele pensa de você me dizer esse tipo de coisa? – ela disse incrédula.

- Ele não gosta nem um pouco da idéia de dividir você, nem que seja comigo. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Como se você representasse alguma concorrência. – ela debochou. Aquilo era um insulto ao orgulho dele e Milo não aceitava levar desaforo pra casa.

- E quem disse que eu não sou? – com um puxão brusco pelo braço ele a trouxe para si e sem aviso calou a boca dela com um beijo.

_**Someone like me**__**  
**__**Someone like me**__**  
**__**Someone like me, somebody**__****_

_**Someone like you, somebody**__**  
**__**Someone like you, somebody**__**  
**__**Someone like you, somebody**_

Não era a mesma sensação de beijar Dionísio. Era novo, era totalmente diferente. Milo não a deixava tonta, não a fazia perder a consciência. Ela estava totalmente lúcida e ainda assim não quis afastá-lo, simplesmente porque era uma sensação ótima. Ela se sentia amparada, de alguma forma, pelo mais improvável dos cavaleiros.

O beijo era intenso, provocativo, excitante. Infelizmente ela ainda era humana e ar era algo indispensável à sobrevivência. Eles se afastaram e o que ela viu nos olhos de dele a assustou. Milo lançou a ela um sorriso maldoso.

- Este cavaleiro está me saindo um traiçoeiro de primeira categoria. – a voz mansa e sedutora falou junto ao ouvido dela – Não gosto de competições, principalmente envolvendo você. Também não gosto da idéia de você corresponder a um beijo de Milo de Escorpião, enquanto eu estou aqui, ávido para tê-la outra vez, Ariadne.

_**I've been roaming around,**__**  
**__**Always looking down at all I see**_

_**Nota da autora: Eu tava querendo mais um hentai neste capítulo, mas ai eu empolguei escrevendo e cheguei à conclusão de que não ia encaixar direito. O título deste ficou bem curioso, mas se pararem pra pensar ela estava com os dois no labirinto XP. Dionísio é um ser feliz que não tem problemas em sair por ai andando peladão, então não se espantem se ele aparecer fazendo exibição de sua figura. Milo sente atração pela Shina, obviamente, mas ele não é o tipo de pessoa que sai por ai se apaixonando ou dizendo "Eu te amo" sem sofrer um bocado antes. A Shina está se sentindo sozinha, perdida e carente, então quem for gentil primeiro leva. Coisa que Dionísio e Milo têm em comum, além do corpo e do gosto por mulheres bonitas e uma boa bebida, é que ambos ODEIAM Seiya.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	4. No meio do caminho tinha Teseu

_**No meio do caminho tinha Teseu**_

_**Is your secret safe tonight?**__**  
**__**And are we out of sight?**__**  
**__**Or will our world come tumbling down?**__****_

_**Will they find our hiding place?**__**  
**__**Is this our last embrace?**__**  
**__**Or will the walls start caving in?**_

Dionísio a prendia firmemente em seus braços, eliminando qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Ela estava cansada de lutar uma batalha impossível. Ainda que seu orgulho fosse duramente agredido, uma hora ela teria que dar o braço a torcer. Como Milo disse, ela havia se tornado uma conformista. Em dado momento ela parou de resistir.

"É melhor do que ficar sozinha..." Talvez fosse sua consciência falando. Shina não questionou, permitiu que Dionísio a beijasse, sedento, enquanto ela sentia a zonzura suave que ele provocava. Em algum lugar num passado distante uma outra mulher se permitiu ser amada por ele e foi feliz. Se Shina era a reencarnação de Ariadne, então talvez a chance de felicidade existisse.

Estar ali, nos braços dele, era um conforto, uma sensação familiar. Shina se deixou levar pelo momento e por um estranho _de javù. _Algo lhe dizia que Dionísio era um amante carinhoso, ou pelo menos dedicado a qualquer mulher que estivesse em seus braços. E ela se sentia tão só o tempo todo...O bastante para não resistir a tanta atenção.

Aquele era o tipo de momento que ela sonhou compartilhar com Seiya. Por mais que o tempo passasse, a lembrança permanecia intacta, assim como as desilusões. Ela sempre soube que não era correspondida e também não era mulher de se entregar a sentimentos facilmente. Ela amou Seiya, mais isso não era o bastante.

Então quem ligava se ela estava permitindo que um deus a despisse e acariciasse seus seios? Quem se importaria se eles estavam se deixando levar pelo momento, em um terraço a céu aberto, de frente para o oceano infinito? Ninguém apareceria para salvá-la... Ninguém se importaria...Talvez Milo se importasse, ou talvez ela estivesse delirando de vez.

Dionísio a virou, para que ficasse de costas para ele e encarando o mar, enquanto ele lhe beijava os ombros nus e apalpava seus seios. Ele a queria, com a urgência dos novos amantes, com o desejo inexorável de um deus imortal. Talvez ele fosse mais ciente da mortalidade do que ela, talvez ele estivesse apenas aproveitando o pouco tempo que eles tinham. Ela não se importava...Queria-o também.

As mãos grandes deslizavam pela lateral do corpo nu e alvo dela, enquanto ela sentia a excitação dele pressionando-a. Dionísio sentia o aroma dela, deliciado com as sensações proporcionadas. Shina arfava e gemia baixo à medida que as carícias se intensificavam. Ela deitou a cabeça languidamente no ombro dele, dando ao deus uma visão ainda melhor do corpo nu.

Estavam distraídos, muito concentrados um no outro para notarem que alguém estava desembarcando na praia. O barco atracou e o rapaz moreno desceu apressado. Shina e Dionísio não ouviram, nem perceberam qualquer coisa. Permaneciam entregues um ao outro a céu aberto, praticamente nus, dando ao visitante da ilha uma visão chocante.

- SHINA! – grito cortou o som cadenciado do oceano e o casal finalmente notou a companhia indesejada.

Shina perdeu a fala e num ato reflexo cobriu os seios com um dos braços enquanto tentava recompor sua vestimenta com o outro. Era uma brincadeira do destino. De todas as pessoas improváveis, justamente ele, Seiya, estava naquela praia. Logo ele, que sem deixou tão claro que não a desejava. Logo ele, o único que jamais deveria vê-la em tal demonstração de fraqueza e luxuria. Mais uma vez a sensação de _de javù_. Definitivamente as coisas não estavam bem.

Ela se afastou de Dionísio o mais rápido possível, enquanto Seiya corria pela praia em direção à mansão e de um salto alcançava o terraço. O deus se colocou na frente dela, ocultando-a da visão do cavaleiro de forma protetora e altiva. Ela lhe pertencia e homem nenhum tinha o direito de por os olhos sobre o corpo alvo e nu de sua mulher.

_**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**But it should've been right**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**Let our hearts ignite**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**Are we digging a hole?**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**This is outta control**__****_

_**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**It could never last**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**Must erase it fast**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**But it could've been right**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be...)**__**  
**_

A presença do cavaleiro não o perturbou. Dionísio o mataria sem o menor remorso, ainda que tivesse prometido a Athena. O deus desejava aquela oportunidade tanto quanto desejava a amazona. Seiya não passava de um inimigo a ser esmagado. Um insignificante e desaforado pretendente ao coração de Shina, que seria esmagado e definitivamente banido dos pensamentos dela, exatamente como Teseu.

Shina estava sem reação, quase em estado de choque. Seiya estava diante deles, vestindo sua armadura de bronze e ostentando toda pose e toda a empáfia de um cavaleiro que alcançou tantas vitórias na vida. Dionísio estava furioso ao ponto de despertar seu cosmo violento pela primeira vez dês de que eles se encontraram. A tensão era sufocante, a hostilidade era evidente.

- Afaste-se dela! – Seiya ordenou com sua voz esganiçada, desafiando a paciência inexistente de um deus. Shina tremia num misto de medo e vergonha. – Não ouse tocar em Shina. – Dionísio riu um riso grave diante da audácia do rapaz.

- E quem é você para dar ordens a um deus? – Dionísio rebateu seguro.

- Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena! Eu luto pelo que é justo, para manter a ordem neste mundo! – Seiya bradou seu famoso discurso – Não posso permitir que você, um deus, haja como bem entender! Não pode seqüestrar uma amazona de prata e usá-la para o seu prazer!

- Engraçado... – Dionísio fez uma pausa dramática – Tenho a impressão de que era isso que eu estava fazendo e ela não estava reclamando. Aliás, eu sou um deus, como você mesmo disse. Posso fazer o que eu quiser aqui. Vocês, mortais, moram de favor em um mundo que nos pertence. Vocês vêm e vão, nós permanecemos.

- Isso é ridículo! – Seiya insistiu – Vocês não têm o menor respeito pelos humanos! Tratam-nos como animais! Você até mesmo roubou o corpo de um cavaleiro de ouro!

- Eu sempre pensei em vocês como macacos desenvolvidos, o que não os tira da categoria de animais. – Dionísio rebateu sorrindo debochado – É claro que belas mulheres devem ser excluídas disso. Elas são divinas, se não fossem nenhum deus jamais se apaixonaria por uma. – Dionísio tentava manter a calma, mas aquele cavaleiro era irritante. Shina continuava encolhida, já devidamente vestida. – Eu não sei exatamente por que seria errado eu ter um momento intimo com minha esposa, mas já que você insiste em ser desagradável vou ter que matá-lo. Minha irmã provavelmente vai querer uma retaliação por causa disso e eu sei que prometi a ela que não mataria você, mas você esgotou minha paciência. – Dionísio ergueu a mão e num estalar de dedos o corpo de Seiya foi arremessado por todo terraço, batendo contra o parapeito. Shina não conteve o grito de susto.

Dionísio se afastou dela e com olhos furiosos caminhou em direção a Seiya, que agora se levantava do chão. Shina sabia que ele poderia usar as técnicas do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, além de seu estrondoso cosmo divino. Sem pensar duas vezes ela correu e se colocou entre os dois.

Dionísio a encarou raivoso. Nos olhos dele havia uma ordem explicita para que ela saísse do caminho, mas Shina não vacilou. Seiya já estava de pé e se colocando em posição ofensiva.

- Saia da minha frente, Ariadne. – ele ordenou. Shina não esboçou qualquer intenção de obedecê-lo.

- Meu nome não é Ariadne, é Shina. – ela disse teimosa – E eu não vou sair do caminho para que você o mate. Eu me recuso.

- Sabe que posso dopá-la o bastante para que desmaie e então matá-lo. – Dionísio disse entre dentes – De qualquer maneira não vai conseguir salvar seu pretenso amante.

Então ela entendeu o real motivo do ódio de Dionísio. Não foi a intromissão ou a impertinência de Seiya que o fizera perder a paciência. O deus tinha ciúme de sua suposta esposa com um humano que ele julgava inferior. Ela tinha de ser esperta e hábil se desejasse salvar o cavaleiro de bronze, entretanto, ela jamais conseguiria fugir com ele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, Dionísio sentiu sua boca secar instintivamente em resposta ao ato dela. Shina pousou suas mãos sobre o peito dele e fez seu melhor para lançar-lhe um olhar doce. Ela agora tinha a atenção integral dele.

- Não tenho outro amante se não o deus dos vinhedos e prazeres... – ela sussurrou docemente, fazendo-o sentir o desejo crescer novamente dentro de si – Não tem de perder seu tempo com um cavaleiro inferior. Quem é ele a final?

- O homem que você nunca conseguiu matar por estar desesperadamente apaixonada. – ele respondeu a contra gosto.

- Isso é passado... – ela continuou sussurrando enquanto lançava olhares intensos e insinuadores a ele. – Que mulher seria louca a ponto de trocar o deus dos prazeres por um reles cavaleiro? Eu seria muito tola se fizesse isso. Seiya tem um complexo de herói incontrolável. Permita que eu explique a situação a ele e o convença a ir embora.

- Sabe que eu perseguiria ambos caso você fugisse com ele, não sabe? – Dionísio falou num misto desejo e raiva. Shina concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Não pense que pode me passar a perna usando seus encantos. Eu não vou perdê-la.

- Tem a minha palavra. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Faça com que ele suma daqui e então volte para dentro da mansão. – Dionísio beijou-a rapidamente, enquanto Seiya observava tudo com impetuosidade.

_**Love is our resitance**__**  
**__**They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us**__**  
**__**down**__**  
**__**And hold me, our lips must always be sealed**__****_

_**If we live our life in fear**__**  
**__**I'll wait a thousand years**__**  
**__**Just to see you smile again**__****_

_**Quell your prayers for love and peace**__**  
**__**You'll wake the thought police**__**  
**__**We can hide the truth inside**__**  
**_

Dionísio deu as costas aos dois e então Shina pode encarar o cavaleiro audacioso.

- Você não tem o menor senso de auto-preservação, tem? – ela o encarou, severa – O que esperava conseguir aqui, cavaleiro?

- As notícias se espalharam. Diziam que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião havia atacado você e a forçado. Fiquei revoltado e busquei o conselho de Athena. Ela disse que não era Milo e sim Dionísio o responsável. – Seiya disse firme.

- Então ela também deve ter mencionado que eu não sou mais uma amazona, assim como Milo não é mais cavaleiro. – Shina falou séria – Agradeço sua preocupação, mas foi a própria Athena quem decidiu que eu não era mais necessária no Santuário e me entregou de presente ao irmão.

- Por que Saori faria isso? – Seiya questionou inocente.

- Use a cabeça, idiota! Ele deve ter ameaçado entrar em guerra contra ela, tudo o que não precisamos é disso. Ele acredita que eu sou a reencarnação de sua esposa e que eu e você fomos amantes. – ela disse entre dentes, omitindo a parte evidente. Athena queria eliminar a concorrência – Está disposto a matar você por causa disso e o Santuário não precisa de mais perdas. Vá embora, Seiya. Volte para Athena e nos deixe em paz. Esqueça que existiu uma amazona de Serpente e pare com essa sua síndrome de herói irritante.

- Você quer ficara aqui?! Quer passar o resto da vida servindo de entretenimento para ele? – Seiya perguntou inconformado.

- Eu tenho outra opção? – ela rebateu firme – Não posso fugir, ele me encontraria e traria de volta. Não posso arriscar colocar o Santuário em guerra outra vez por uma tolice. E a parte do entretenimento...Nunca tive ninguém tão disposto a me seduzir, ninguém que me enxergasse como uma mulher. Caso não tenha notado, a vida para uma amazona é bem solitária. Eu me cansei disso e se Dionísio é minha chance de romper com essa cadeia de eventos desastroso que é minha vida, por que não?

- Tudo isso é por minha causa, não é? – Seiya sentiu a inegável culpa por tê-la rejeitado no passado. Aquela amazona tão orgulhosa estava se sacrificando por todo Santuário e pela humanidade, tudo porque ele nunca aceitou os sentimentos que ela tinha a oferecer. Shina riu um riso seco.

- Não seja presunçoso. – ela disse – O mundo não gira ao seu redor. Agora saia daqui e não volte.

- Você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou uma ultima vez.

- Eu não deixei de ser uma amazona porque não uso mais uma armadura. Eu vou sobreviver, da mesma forma que sobrevivi até hoje. – ela disse dando as costas a ele – Adeus, Seiya.

Shina entrou na mansão em silêncio. Uma parte dela sempre ficaria com Seiya, o Santuário e seu passado de luta. Uma outra parte estava aliviada por colocar um basta em tudo e dar ao menos um passo certo na vida. O que seria da vida dela de agora em diante era um mistério. Talvez ela se entregasse a luxúria de Dionísio tão violentamente que até mesmo se esquecesse de que um dia conheceu outra realidade. Talvez ela acabasse gostando dele.

Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira. Ela pensou que ele tinha uma figura elegante, ainda que o corpo pertencesse a Milo de Escorpião. Seja quem fosse, ele olhava calmamente através da janela, admirando a paisagem. Ele não olhou para ela, manteve-se imóvel por longos e tensos segundos.

- Devia ter aproveitado a chance. – ele disse num tom sóbrio. Não era Dionísio quem falava – Eu poderia ter retardado Dionísio e dado tempo a vocês.

- Por que faria isso, Milo? – ela se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dele - A vista daqui é realmente um espetáculo a parte. – ela disse serenamente.

- Não mude de assunto tão levianamente. – ele disse ríspido – Pare de agir como se fosse uma santa e admita que queria ter ido com ele!

- Eu queria, nem que fosse pela falsa idéia de liberdade. – ela disse suave.

- Por que não foi? – ele continuou o interrogatório.

- Porque sou consciente das minhas responsabilidades, porque seria uma tolice, porque seria egoísta da minha parte e porque você ficaria para trás, tendo de lidar com a fúria de um deus que acabaria me encontrando novamente. Seria inútil, Milo.

- Eu poderia tê-lo segurado. – ele disse orgulhoso.

- Já foi conivente com as ações dele uma vez. – ela corou ao se lembrar do episódio – E sei que não é o maior fã de Seiya.

- Qual é o prazer que você sente em me ofender? – ele disse entre dentes. Ela riu.

- Não foi a minha intenção, mas acho que tanto você, quanto ele se sentiram renovados depois de surrar o cavaleiro de bronze mais irritante da história. – ela disse divertida. – Até eu ficaria.

- É diferente, você o ama. – Milo retrucou.

- Eu o amei. – ela disse resignada – Nunca foi o bastante. Ao menos aqui eu sei que alguém me quer. Dionísio não nega isso.

- E eu? – ele perguntou.

- Você o que? – ela o encarou.

- Eu também a quero e estou correndo o risco de sofre às conseqüências da fúria divina por isso. – ele disse seco.

- Não seja tolo, isso não passa de um reflexo do que ele quer. – ela disse tranqüila – Você não me quer por sua própria vontade, Milo.

- Já pensei a respeito. – ele respondeu baixo.

- E chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Sim. – ele disse mais calmo – Cheguei à conclusão mais óbvia do mundo. Você é desejável, mais do que isso até, e somente o imbecil que acabou de sair daqui não notou isso. Independente de Dionísio, eu seria um tolo se jamais notasse isso.

- Você nunca se deu ao trabalho de mostrar qualquer interesse enquanto estávamos no Santuário. – ela rebateu sem dar qualquer crédito.

- Naquela época você era quase uma lenda, uma deusa inatingível, qualquer um que tentasse morreria no percurso. – ele virou o rosto para encará-la com um sorriso – Agora eu também sou um deus, forte o bastante para que você repare em mim.

- Pretensioso. – ela riu debochada. Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até ela. Puxou-a pelo braço e num movimento rápido capturou-a pela nuca. Suas bocas a milímetros de distância.

- Posso até ser, mas você repara em mim do mesmo jeito. – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Ele que se dane, vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de dividir você comigo. – ele a beijou sem nenhum receio ou preocupação. Ela era seu sonho inatingível, ela sempre foi sua ambição mais elevada, como foi para tantos outros. Dias atrás ele teria ficado satisfeito com uma noite, um dia, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ele queria mais, muito mais do que apenas prazer.

_**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**But it should've been right**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**Let our hearts ignite**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**Are we digging a hole?**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**This is outta control**__****_

_**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**It could never last**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**Must erase it fast**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be wrong)**__**  
**__**But it could've been right**__**  
**__**(It could be wrong, could be...)**_

Ela era quente e suave, seu gosto era único, ácido, amargo, doce, era tudo. Enlaçou-a pela cintura com força, aprofundou o beijo sem medo de qualquer retaliação. Ele a teria. Por todo Olimpo, ele teria aquela mulher ou acabaria louco. Louco de ciúmes, louco de ansiedade, louco de desejo, louco, apenas louco.

Já bastava ser o mero coadjuvante, ele não seria mais ignorado por ela, ele não seria um plano de fundo enquanto Shina e Dionísio estavam juntos. Ele era Milo de Escorpião, ele era o corpo de Dionísio na terra, por tanto ele teria a amante do deus de um jeito ou de outro. Era errado, com certeza, mas ele não estava dando importância a isso agora.

Cegamente, ele a conduziu pela sala ampla, sem nunca parar de beijá-la. Sem qualquer cuidado derrubou tudo o que havia sobre a mesa de jantar. Deitou-a sobre a mesa de maneira rude, mas não ouviu qualquer protesto da parte dela. Shina o puxava pelos cabelos da nuca, incentivando-o de forma cruel.

Milo soltou as alças do vestido dela, expondo-lhe os seios. Aperou-os sem qualquer pudor. Shina arqueou as costas em resposta imediata, enquanto Milo beijava o pescoço alvo e o lambia em seguida, como quem prova um doce raro. Os beijos desceram, passando pelos ombros até alcançarem os mamilos intumescidos, raspando os dentes contra a pele rosa sensível. Ela gemia e Milo se sentiu encorajado a suspender a saia do vestido dela.

Ele se livrou da roupa intima dela e em seguia despiu a própria túnica, deixando que caísse no chão sem cuidado algum. Milo fez questão de deslizar o vestido fino pelo quadril dela, passando pelas pernas até que ela estivesse totalmente nua, para então voltar a explorá-la com a boca...O veneno do Escorpião não está no ferrão, está bem localizado entre os lábios e a língua.

Beijou-lhe a barriga lisa, descendo até o ponto tão desejado. Separou bem as pernas dela para que pudesse provar o sabor oculto. Primeiro delicado, quase tímido em suas lambidas, para então sugá-la com força a ponto da amazona emitir sons roucos e abafados enquanto agarrava-o pelos cabelos desgrenhados. Milo era ousado em sua técnica e ela duvidou que Dionísio pudesse ser melhor do que aquilo.

Quando o corpo dela se contraiu num orgasmo, ele sentiu todo sabor invadir-lhe a boca...Néctar dos Deuses. Ela estava pronta pra ele, terrivelmente pronta. Milo não agüentaria nem mais um segundo sem ela.

Penetrou-a de uma vez, enquanto ela ainda se recuperava da sensação prazerosa. Ela gritou de susto e logo o grito se tornou uma série de gemidos abafados pela boca dele. Sentiu seu gosto nos lábios implacáveis de Milo, enquanto ele lhe apertava as nádegas.

Forte, firme, ritmado e lentos...Ele a torturava de forma deliciosa. Suas pernas o enlaçaram pela cintura, instigando-o ainda mais, fazendo-o ir mais e mais fundo dentro dela até que ambos não conseguissem mais resistir.

Ele poderia morrer no instante seguinte, ser amaldiçoado, perseguido e atormentado por todos os deuses, mas não naquele momento...Não quando seu corpo suado repousou suavemente contra o dela. Não quando ele se sentia tão feliz com ela.

Shina o abraçou de uma maneira nova. Ela nunca se sentiu tão compelida a dar carinho a alguém como naquele momento. Beijou-lhe a testa e então a face corada pelo esforço Não era como estar com Dionísio, que a dopava com tantas sensações indescritivelmente pecaminosas. Com Milo ela estava desperta, sentia-se desejada e desejava-o também. Com Milo era tudo mais humano...Imperfeitamente humano e revigorante. Ela sofreria nas mãos de um deus, mas naquele instante poderia jura que valeu a pena.

_**Love is our resistance!**__**  
**__**They keep us apart and won't stop breaking us down**__**  
**__**And hold me, our lips must always be sealed**__****_

_**The night has reached its end**__**  
**__**We can't pretend**__**  
**__**We must run**__**  
**__**We must run**__**  
**__**It's time to run**__****_

_**Take us away from here**__**  
**__**Protect us from further harm**__**  
**__**Resistance!**_

_**Nota da autora: Demorei um pouco, mas postei. Seiya foi jogado pra escanteio (gritinhos de aleluia). Dionísio e Milo em crises de ciúmes...Pra quem queria cenas 100% Milo e Shina, cá está. Me toquei de que não tenho colocado os nomes da músicas que estou usando, então lá vai.**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Labyrinth do The Cure**_

_**Capítulo 3 – Use Somebody do Kings of Leon**_

_**Capítulo 4 – Resistance do MUSE (recomendo que leiam o capítulo ouvindo a música)**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem! **_


End file.
